


The End of Black Silk

by little Alex (litalex)



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-01
Updated: 1999-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litalex/pseuds/little%20Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: They aren't mine, though I wish they are. Todd Haynes is the man these lovely boys belongs to.</p>
<p>Feedback: Yes, and I'll shamelessly beg for it. ;-)</p>
<p>Warnings: slight b/d; the squeamish need not read</p>
<p>Dedication: Nicky, our fairy king; Niel, who said that there's no Brian/Curt b/d slash and wanted someone to write one; and Jainie, for the title.</p>
<p>Author's Note: This is one of the many versions in my head of what happened between the studio scene and the scene where Curt strode out of Brian's house. But not the only one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The End of Black Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They aren't mine, though I wish they are. Todd Haynes is the man these lovely boys belongs to.
> 
> Feedback: Yes, and I'll shamelessly beg for it. ;-)
> 
> Warnings: slight b/d; the squeamish need not read
> 
> Dedication: Nicky, our fairy king; Niel, who said that there's no Brian/Curt b/d slash and wanted someone to write one; and Jainie, for the title.
> 
> Author's Note: This is one of the many versions in my head of what happened between the studio scene and the scene where Curt strode out of Brian's house. But not the only one.

Brian stormed into the room, Curt quickly following. Once the door  
was closed, Brian turned to face Curt. "What the hell was that  
about, Curt? It's fine that you don't give a damn about Jerry! But  
give /me/ some respect and don't fuck around when you're in the studio!"

Curt leaned against the door and snorted. "Yeah, what the hell are  
you gonna do, little Brian?"

Brian pressed his lips together and glared at Curt. Then his eyes  
lighted up evilly. He advanced toward Curt until they were within  
kissing distance. "You, my dear Curt, had been a very, very bad  
boy." He narrowed his eyes. "You ought to be properly punished."

Curt's face lost its smirk. "What the fuck--"

Brian clutched his hair and kissed him harshly.

Curt pushed him away. "Hey, that hurts!"

Brian crossed his arms. "Go lie down on the bed, Curt."

Curt's eyes widened at the commanding tone but he obeyed, a little  
bit apprehensive now. "Brian, I don't know what games you're playing..."

Brian walked till he reached the edge of the bed. "This is no game,  
Curt. I don't have the time or the patience. From now on, you /will/  
listen to me. You got that?"

Curt gathered up the last of his defiance. "And if I don't?"

Brian narrowed his eyes, a smile still playing on his lips. He moved  
onto the bed until Curt was on his back and Brian on his elbows and  
knees. Brian grabbed Curt's arms and pushed the wrists together.  
Curt narrowed his eyes; technically he had the strength to break  
away, but to face the consequences if he did... The indecision gave  
Brian the definite advantage.

From somewhere unknown, Brian rummaged out leather straps, already  
connected to the headboard. Curt had a stray thought, /Where the  
hell did they come from? I never saw them before. And Lord knows  
I've slept in this bed enough times./

Grinning at his prey, Brian strapped Curt's wrists into the  
restraints and sat back. He grasped Curt's chin and lifted it up.  
"You /are/ going to listen from now on, right?"

Curt pursed his lips but nodded.

"Good. And now I'll show you what I'm going to do if you don't."  
Brian moved off the bed and opened a bedside table drawer. He took  
out some black silk scarves and tied one around Curt's mouth.  
Frowning, he hesitated for a moment before tying another around  
Curt's eyes, since the taller man actively disliked being  
blindfolded. For one reason or another, it vividly reminded him of  
the electrical shock treatment back in his early adolescence. The  
main cause for Curt's reservations, however, stemmed from the fact  
that being blindfolded excited him thoroughly, perverse as it was.  
And such a level of excitement, for good or for bad, rendered him  
completely helpless.

Brian's frown cleared, then he moved back onto the bed to straddle  
the already straining body. He whispered in Curt's ear, "You /will/  
be begging for more when I'm done with you." He ran a hand down  
Curt's chest, savoring the wiry muscles, but deliberately stopped  
before he reached Curt's cock.

Curt moaned and pushed his hips toward his lover's hand. Brian  
merely laughed. "Uh, uh, uh. Not so fast, my dearest love."

Curt swore under his breath, then tried to put his legs around  
Brian, who only snorted and slid off the bed. Curt sighed at the  
abrupt stop of contact, then moaned again as Brian quickly released  
one strap, turned him over, and bound the wrist securely again.  
Brian coaxed his lover onto all fours, a smile playing on his sweet  
lips. Despite the silk bundle against Curt's lips, his words  
remained clear to the smaller man. "Brian, please, come back onto  
the bed."

Curt then felt movement around his legs, but could not pinpoint what  
Brian was doing. It seemed that Brian was sliding a finger down  
Curt's spine and Curt shivered at the coldness of the finger. Why  
was it so cold when Brian's body was so warm? Then Curt realized it  
could not be a finger... it was a cube of ice. He shuddered again.  
The cube moved down to around his ass, drawing circles around his  
entrance. Then, with a smile, Brian pushed the cube of ice in. Curt  
gasped and bit on his gag.

Brian stripped quickly, a bit disappointed that his lover could not  
see the very beautiful sight. He was just about to enter Curt when a  
better idea struck him. He moved to the correct position and started  
sucking on Curt's cock. Quick, fast, deep suction mixed with both  
inborn talent and knowledge gained from making love with Curt so  
many times. Curt did not last more than two minutes.

Brian sat up again, spitting the cum onto his own cock, and then  
brutally shoved into Curt's body. Curt struggled to move away, but  
Brian had his hands on Curt's hips. Pain touched Curt slightly but  
not enough to actually hurt. Brian stopped once he was actually in,  
letting his lover adjust. When Curt finally relaxed his tensed  
muscles, Brian began his thrusts. Long and deep thrusts that was  
timed to increase Curt's pleasure rather than his own. He reached  
under Curt's body and began stroking Curt's cock again.

An erection at last reappeared, and Brian let go and began to fuck  
in earnest. Biting his lips, he let himself abandon control. Curt  
was moaning hoarsely, thrusting back. It was not so much as  
lovemaking than an all out rut. The strokes increased in speed and  
strength until their rhythm was gone completely just jabs that would  
mean a climax any moment. Curt was the first to come with muffled  
cries of his lover's name. Brian stopped completely, reluctant to  
climax yet. But Curt again thrusts back, determine to make his lover  
come also. Brian sighed and began his strokes again, coming not so  
long after.

He carefully pulled out of his lover's body and quickly strip the  
other body of its restraints. Curt gingerly sat back down onto the  
bed, knowing that the soreness would not go away for days, maybe  
even for a whole week.

They looked at each other but did not say anything. The moment  
continued until Brian murmured, "Well, say something, at least."

Curt walked until he stood directly in front of Brian. He tipped the  
shorter man's chin until they were face to face, then closed the  
distance with a kiss. He then impassively walked away. When he was  
at the door, he turned around to face his lover. "Goodbye."

Brian was shocked. "What, wait, what do you mean?"

Curt glanced around the room, then realizing his state of undress,  
quickly picked up his clothes and put them on. He opened the door  
and glanced at Brian one last time. "I mean, goodbye, /love/." He  
walked out of the house without looking back.

/~~finis~~/


End file.
